Liberty
La Liberty era un Incrociatore Stellare MC80 tipo Liberty che servì nella Flotta dell'Alleanza durante la Guerra Civile Galattica. Era l'omonimo della sottoclasse di tipo Liberty. Dopo la Battaglia di Endor la Liberty divenne tristemente nota per essere la prima nave ribelle distrutta dalla seconda Morte Nera. Storia La Liberty avrebbe dovuto essere la destinataria originale dei piani della Morte Nera secondo l'Operazione Skyhook; tuttavia l'improvvisa apparizione dello [[Star Destroyer classe Imperial|Star Destroyer classe Imperial]] Immortal provocò la decisione di trasferire i piani dalla Tantive IV. Keyan Farlander e Hamo Blastwell, a bordo di due R-22 Spearhead, aiutarono due X-Wing della Liberty a combattere le forze imperiali mentre entrambe le navi stavano fuggendo e la corvetta si diresse verso Tatooine. Poco dopo la Battaglia di Hoth, la Liberty fu uno degli incrociatori più attivi della flotta ribelle. Sotto il comando dell'ammiraglio Yamarus, l'incrociatore e la sua task force condussero ripetutamente raid e attacchi "spara e fuggi" contro strutture e navi da guerra imperiali. Quando si venne a sapere di una serie di incursioni portate avanti contro mercanti civili nel Settore Vilonis, la Liberty venne inviata ad investigare. della seconda Morte Nera.]]Operando da sola, scoprì i dettagli di una serie di caccia stellari sperimentali imperiali e mise la parola fine al Progetto TIE Sperimentale. In questa fase, il suo ufficiale tattico era il comandante Kupalo, catturato durante la Battaglia di Hoth e condizionato per diventare una spia. Ad un certo punto fu anche determinante nell'avviare un'operazione di commercio di carichi di rifornimento con Dunari e distruggere un gruppo di pirati, gli Hurrim. Il pilota ribelle Ace Azzameen servì a bordo dell'incrociatore per gran parte del periodo precedente alla Battaglia di Endor. Azzameen divenne famoso per aver volato nella squadra d'assalto responsabile della cattura della navetta Tydirium e forse faceva parte dell'equipaggio di Lando Calrissian - forse come artigliere - sul Millennium Falcon durante la battaglia. Dopo la scoperta della seconda Morte Nera, la Liberty fu richiamata nella flotta principale dell'Alleanza in preparazione alla Battaglia di Endor nel 4 ABY. La Liberty andò perduta durante la battaglia con quanti vi erano a bordo, ottenendo la discutibile distinzione di essere la prima nave distrutta dal superlaser della nuova Morte Nera. Curiosità A causa delle sue frequenti apparizioni nei videogiochi (come quartier generale di Ace Azzameen), la Liberty è uno dei più noti incrociatori Mon Calamari. La designazione e le specifiche esatte di questa nave sono ancora congetture, dal momento che le frequenti apparizioni della nave nei libri, nei giochi, nei film e nei materiali supplementari sono raramente coerenti. La Liberty ha prestato il nome a un layout visivo dell'Incrociatore Stellare Mon Cal, in quanto ogni successivo incrociatore alato di circa 1200 metri di lunghezza è classificato come un Incrociatore Stellare MC80 tipo Liberty. Comparse *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars: X-Wing vs. TIE Fighter: Balance of Power'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' (Campagna cooperativa) *''Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance'' *''Tag & Bink Are Dead'' (Aspetto non canonico) *''Star Wars Episodio VI: Il ritorno dello Jedi'' *''One Last Night in the Mos Eisley Cantina: The Tale of the Wolfman and the Lamproid'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' Fonti *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'' *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe (Second Edition)'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars Customizable Card Game'' - Death Star II Limited (Carta: Liberty) *''Jedi Knights Trading Card Game'' - Masters of the Force (Carta: Liberty) *''The Official Star Wars Fact File 3'' (ACK2, Admiral Ackbar) Categoria:Incrociatori Stellari MC80 tipo Liberty Categoria:Navi ammiraglie Categoria:Astronavi della Task Force della Liberty Categoria:Astronavi dell'Alleanza Ribelle